


pbd

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

“Peebs, don’t you dare.” They held their hands up like it would protect them from their boyfriend.

“I’m not doing anything.” He was grinning, inching towards his partner slowly. 

“Tina, save meeeeeee.” She huffed slightly, bringing a hand up to her mouth to hide a smile and to muffle a laugh.

“You’re on your own, Dirkles.”

“Rosie, not you too!” She snorted, leaning against Shane. He shifted a little to put his arm around her shoulders. “All of you are traitors.  _ All of you _ .”

“Eyes on me, Dirk.” They turned their head slightly just in time for him to grab them up into his arms and spin them around. The smaller let out a small shriek, clinging to the taller.

“You asshole!” Pbg laughed loudly. It was like they were being drowned in their favorite song. Carefully, he set them down and kept his hands higher up on their hips. Very gentlemanly of him. 

“But you love me.” The male bent down to press a kiss to their nose. Dirk let out a defeated sigh, lacing their fingers behind his neck and standing a little taller to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you a lot.” There was a small shuttering sound to their right.

“Got it!” Tina said in a sing song voice, taking a sip of her tea and hiding her phone within her dress pockets. Dirk couldn’t help but laugh, turning their head to look at Tina. The smile dropped off their face as they noticed Caddy starring from where he sat with his other friends, to which they jerked away from Pbg and dropped back into their seat. 

“Dirk?” Dave frowned a little, shifting away from Wallid a little bit. “You okay?”

“He’s looking. A-and...I don’t…” They pressed their head into their arms and sighed. Why was this so hard?

“You know he isn’t upset.” Wallid would know wouldn’t he? “He’s told me he’s quite happy that you’ve found someone. Even told me that he enjoys how happy you look.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” They peeked up from their arms, looking over at the male with a sceptical look.

“I’m trusting you here.” A small nod. 

“Hey, Dirk.” They tilted their head back to look at the still standing Pbg.

“Ye-” The rest was cut off by a quick kiss of his own. “Oh my god. Did you just spiderman kiss me.?”

“I don’t know. Did I?”

“Holy shit. You totally did!” An accusing finger was pointed towards him. “You fucking nerd!”

“Correction: Your nerd.”

“I hate you.”

“Love me”

“Love you lots.”


End file.
